House of Anubis: 17 and Pregnant
by Yackerandtincan
Summary: What happens when someone gets pregnant? Couples- Peddie, Fabina, Jeroy, Amfie and Mickra
1. Chapter 1

**There it was. Staring me in the face…. It was almost hard to believe. How? How could I have been so stupid? I, Nina Martin was pregnant. **

Nina's POV

I can't believe I'm pregnant. I'm 17 for crying out loud. I can't be pregnant. I planned to do so much in my life besides have a baby. I decided I would tell the girls first. They would understand more than the guys would. They were all in Patricia and Joy's room talking about something. I don't know what. It sounded like fashion. So I interrupted.

"Hey guys listen I need to tell you something"

"What up Nins" Amber said.

"So I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Amber shouted.

"Shhh keep it down. No one else knows."

"How? When?" Joy asked looking shocked.

"Well I think it happened the normal way. It was maybe 2 nights ago. I was hanging in Fabian's room and one thing led to another and I'm pregnant."

I sat down on the bed next to Patricia.

"How am I going to tell Fabian? He will hate me forever." I said looking down at my stomach.

"I have an idea" Patricia said.

"So when you weren't here last term Nina, the rest of us girls made a sisterhood. It meant that we have to be there for each other through thick and thin."

"What are you saying Patricia?" I asked her sounding confused.

"Why don't we all get pregnant, so that you don't feel like you destroyed everything"

"No" I said very sternly. "You guys aren't going to waste your lives because of me. No way no how."

"We would do anything for you Nina" Amber said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I would like I challenge like that." Mara said. "I know it would be tough, trying to do everything that you ever wanted in your life and have a kid, but I think it would be fun."

"I agree, now I sorta want a baby" Joy said.

"You guys are the best" I told them with a smile. And then we had a big group hug.

"Let me do tell Fabian now" I said and I walked downstairs.


	2. Telling Fabian & First Doctor Visit

I went downstairs and I went into Fabian's room.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, sit down" he said.

"So, you know how , well you know, had sex a few nights ago?"

"Yeah… why? No, wait. You're.."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" I said softly.

"How could we be so stupid?" he told me sounding angry at himself.

"It's ok. We can get through it." I said reassuring him.

"I know" and he kissed me.

"When should we tell everyone? I mean the girls already know." I told him.

"We can wait a few weeks. It would be better." He said to me.

"Ok, let me go make a doctor's appointment."

I went back upstairs to the girls and asked if they knew any doctors in the area."

"Yeah, my aunt just had a baby. I think her doctor's name was Dr. Larson." Patricia said. And she gave me the info.

~~Next day~~

It's a Saturday and so I went to the doctor. Patricia and Joy came with me. I can't let Fabian come yet. He's still in shock.

I went into a small room and they ran some tests, height, weight, things like that. Then I lay on the small bed they had in the sonogram room. Patricia and Joy were in there with me, for moral support. Dr. Larson put some of that cold, clear gel on my stomach and used a machine and moved around until she could see the baby.

"See that little dot, right there" she asked me and pointed to the screen. "That's your baby." She took maybe 10 pictures and handed them to me.

I sat up and asked some questions. "When will I be able to know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked the doctor. She replied, "Usually around 15 weeks. But every baby grows a little bit different. It may be 15 weeks, it may be 20 weeks or 10. It varies."

"Do you know when my due date is?" I asked her my last question. "Somewhere around June 14. That's just an estimate. We can see each time you come in, and as the baby grows."

"Ok, thank you so much." I got up and we left.

~~At the house~~

I knock on Fabian's door. No answer. I wonder where he is. He's probably out with the guys. I go upstairs and put 3 pictures in a scrapbook that Amber and I were making for the baby. All of a sudden, I feel like throwing up. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Gross. The doctor said I can have morning sickness up until when I'm in my 6th month. I clean up and go back to my room. I look at myself in the mirror. No bump yet. But I can feel myself getting a bump soon.

~1 week later~

I can see a tiny bump now. But still very small. And again, I feel my morning sickness. I throw up and then I get up, in the garbage I see a pregnancy test. Positive.


	3. Chapter 3

I see it. Someone else is pregnant. But who?

I go out of the bathroom and into Joy and Patricia's room.

"So, I was just in the bathroom and I saw a positive pregnancy test. Spill. Who's pregnant."

"It's me" Patricia said. "I'm pregnant. I had sex with Eddie last night. I started throwing up so I decided to take one of the tests. Turns out, I'm pregnant. But I haven't told Eddie yet. I'll go tell him now I guess.

Patricia's POV:

I walk down the hallway to Eddie's room. What will he do? Will he hate me forever? I go into his room.

"Hey babe" I say and sit next to him.

"What's up?" he said and then he gave me a kiss.

"I need to talk to you about something. If you hate me forever, I don't blame you. Ok here it is, I'm pregnant. " I start to cry because of the fact that I'm 17 and pregnant.

"Patricia don't cry." Eddie said while he was hugging me tight.

"You're not going to leave me right?" I asked him

"Of course not. I love you and this baby." And he kissed me.

I went back upstairs and made a doctor's appointment. I looked in the mirror. No bump. Yet. People say that because I'm "the bad girl" of Anubis house, I don't get scared. Well here's a little fact for you. I'm scared as hell that I'm pregnant. I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't know how to tell everyone, especially Mr. Sweet and my mom that I'm pregnant. My mom taught me better.

She wanted me to wait till I was married to have a baby. She had me and Piper when she was 19, and she didn't want us to go through the things that she went though. Only Eddie knows this, but my dad left my mom when she was about 5 months pregnant. When I was little, I saw her suffer everyday. I don't want that to happen with me and Eddie. That's why I'm worried.

I called my cousin who just had a baby. I wanted her old maternity clothes since mine weren't going to fit anymore.

"Hey Alex" I said to her over the phone. Her name is Alexandra but ever since I was little, I called her Alex.

"Hey Patricia, whats up?"

"Well listen, do you still have your clothes from when you were pregnant with Matt?"

"Yeah, do you need them?"

"Actually yeah, I'm pregnant."

"OMG congrats coz!"

"Thanks! Can I come over later to get the clothes?"

"Sure! I'll be here till 6 then I need to take Matt to a doctors appointment."

"Thank you so much! See you in a little bit" And I hung up.

At around 4, I went into Eddie's room.

"Hey babe, can you drive me to my cousins house? She lives about 20 minutes from here and I need to pick up some clothes for when I'm too big for mine."

"Sure! Want to go now?"

"Ok" And we went to my cousins house.

Alex opened the door.

"Patricia!"

"Hey Alex!"

"Come in, come in. Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's names Eddie. Can I have the clothes? It's a school night so I can't be out too late."

"Sure" She goes in the dining room to get a large cardboard box.

"Keep them for as long as you need" she told me as she handed me the box.

"Thanks Alex" I hugged her and we drove back to the house.

In the car, as Eddie drove I looked through the box. A _New Kids on the Block_ sweatshirt, some sweat pants that looked way too big for me now, some tank tops. The usual stuff. And at the bottom was a scrapbook. I picked it up and looked at the cover the name "Patricia Kate Williamson" on the front in pink letters with a picture of me. I opened it up. It was a scrapbook of me when I was just a little baby. There was a note on the inside. "Patricia, I made this for you. You can show it to your baby in just 9 short months. Make one for the baby, believe me it goes by quick. Love your big cousin Alex." I smiled and put it back on the bottom of the box.


	4. Chapter 4

~~2 weeks later~~

(Still Patricia POV)

Nina is about a month pregnant and I'm about 3 weeks. If I look closely, I can see a little bump. Very tiny though. I've been having a lot of morning sickness. It sucks. I've told everyone about the pregnancy expect for Mr. Sweet. That's probably the hardest person to tell.

This morning, Eddie and I went down to Mr. Sweet's office.

"Ms. Williamson, Son what brings you to my office?" he said to us as we sat in the 2 chairs in his office.

"Well we need to talk to you about something." Eddie said.

"What is it, the teachers, the projects, friends, what is it tell me" Mr. Sweet said.

"I'm pregnant" I said. The look on his face was unbelievable.

"Well I am disappointed, especially in you Eddie, but at the same time, I am very happy. I will arrange with Victor to see if we can you two can share a room. I'm not promising anything. But I will try my best to make it work."

"Thank you" I said and then Eddie and I walked out. People in the hallway act weird around me. I can't stand it. It's a Saturday so I hang with Eddie for the day. Watching movies, eating popcorn, going in the forest. It all sounded perfect. We were on the couch my head on his chest. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Finally I say "I hate getting looks in the hallway. The stares. I hate It more than anything." I said to Eddie as I started to cry.

"Don't worry about it babe. It will be fine. " he said.

"I'm sorry but it annoys me. And you know me these days, very emotional. That's why I'm crying so much."

"Its ok yacker, its normal. You're pregnant. I get it. Don't worry."

He kissed me and I feel asleep in his arms.

**Nina's POV**

I've been getting a lot of morning sickness. But I get over it, no big deal.

This afternoon, I was hanging with Joy. We were talking about something, maybe shopping? Hair? I don't know what but all of a sudden she said to me,

"I'm pregnant"

I was really excited for her. We then were talking about baby names, nursery colors, everything baby. It was fun having not one, but two people to relate to.

**Patricia's POV**

~~The Next Day~~

Today is my first doctor visit. I brought Eddie with me. I filled out the papers, all 852 of them and then went into the room. They took my height and weight and then I went on the bed so they can take a sonogram. The doctor, put some really cold gel on my stomach and then used the machine to move it around. It was so cool getting to see the baby for the first time. They gave us 5 pictures. Dr. Larson said my due date was June 19. 5 days after Nina's.

After the doctor, Eddie and I went out to lunch at a pizza place. I got 2 slices and Eddie got 2.

"Wow yacker, I've seen you eat that much"

"Insult much? I don't see a baby in you."

"Sorry babe. You know I was kidding." But the worst thing was. I didn't.

But whatever. We ate the pizza and went back to the house. I threw up my whole lunch, like usual. I have no clue what I got myself into.

* * *

**So I have no clue what to do with Patricia or Joy. I have Nina's baby name planned out. Do you guys want to make Patricia have twins? Someone commented that earlier. I was going to make Patricia have twins later in the story but you guys can have it now if you really want to. And I need baby names. Comment them like this Patricia- (insert name here) or Joy (insert name here) thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Joy's POV

I had sex with Jerome about a week ago and I found out that I was pregnant 5 days later. He wants it to be a boy, but I want it to be a girl. I feel how Nina and Patricia are afraid that Fabian and Eddie are going to leave them. Fabian would never leave a girl, especially Nina, but Eddie. Eddie is the type that he could leave and get drunk and then sleep with another girl.

Even though Jerome is the type that looks like he'll leave you, he won't. I've had a lot of morning sickness and I always crave chocolate. I used to hate chocolate. But being pregnant isn't really that bad…yet.

Nina's POV

I'm a month and a half pregnant. Now you can definitely see a bump. I went to another doctor's visit yesterday. Everything's fine. Fabian's so supportive of everything. But I was hanging out in his room yesterday and I saw a letter. From, the University of London. He wouldn't leave me right. Or would he?

Patricia's POV

I'm about a month along but I can already tell u one thing being pregnant SUCKS! I have swollen ankles, even more morning sickness and a craving for pickles. My bump is bigger than Nina's and she is more pregnant than I am. Eddie and I got our own room. But it's in the cellar. The freaking cellar. I would be ok with the attic, maybe a normal room. But no. We get a bedroom that's in the cellar. But whatever, all the rooms were taken. But we have each other. I'm afraid that Eddie is going to leave me. He always says "We're in this together babe" and tries to reassure me. But what if that's all a trick. After graduation and the baby is born, he wants to move to America. I'm with him 100% but what about our friends. I mean I did this for Nina right? How could I leave her? Tomorrow Joy and I have a doctor's appointment. It's always scary going in there. Not knowing what to expect.

~~Next Day~~ At 11:00, Joy, Jerome, Eddie and I leave for our doctor appointment. Joy goes first.

Joy's POV

I go in the room and the doctor asks some questions.

"How old are you"

"17"

"Were you on birth control"

"No"

"Ok let's get started" as she put a cold, clear gel on the stomach.

She put the machine on the gel and moved it around.

"That little dot right there is your baby" as told us as she pointed to the screen.

I smiled at Jerome and then looked back at the screen.

_9 short months, and then it all changes_ I thought to myself

Patricia's POV

When Joy and Jerome go in, I say to Eddie "I'm sorta worried about today. I mean, I'm getting really big really fast. I don't think it's normal. Nina's just a week apart from me and she's normal. I'm not. What if something's wrong? Then what?"

"Patricia, everything will be fine. I promise."

Then I see Joy and Jerome come out. "How was it" I asked Joy.

"A little scary" Joy admitted.

"I know what you're feeling."

I see the nurse come out. "Patricia Williamson". Eddie and I go in the room. First she takes my weight. 145 pounds. I don't like that number. Heights the same. I lay down on the bed.

They started the sonogram. pushed on a few buttons below the monitor. She took 8 pictures and then looked at me. "Congratulations Patricia, you're having twins"

* * *

**Well Peddie Twins! A lot of people wanted that. And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I loved seing all of the great reviews last night, expect for the extermely rude one. To that stupid guest, first of all it's my story and I can do whatever I want to do and second, this is a story, not a science report, GET OVER IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Eddie with surprise. After we got out of the room, we went to go outside to meet Joy and Jerome.

"How'd it go?" Joy asked me

"Surprising…" I said holding back tears. We went into the car and Joy and I sat in the back seat, while Eddie drove and Jerome sat next to him.

"What happened it there Patricia?"

"Well, we found out that I'm having twins."

"PATRICIA! OMG THAT'S GREAT!"

"I guess…"

It was hard not to cry. When we got back to the house, Eddie and I went down to our room and I started to cry.

"What's wrong babe?" Eddie said, sitting closer to me on the bed.

"I'm having twins Eddie. Some people would be happy. But that means that we have to take on twice the responsibility. Having 2 kids before we're even 18….that doesn't scare you at all?"

'It scares me, but I know that I have you to be with me on the challenge." And he kissed me deeply. "I love you and our babies more than anything in the world."

We had a dinner date, a great picnic outside on the grass. Eddie gave me a beautiful silver necklace with a pedant that said "Patricia" in scripted letters.

"Eddie it's beautiful" I say as I open the blue bag.

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Awe" and I kissed him.

He put it on my neck. We went back in the house and went down to our room. About an hour later, I fell asleep in his arms.

**Amber's POV**

4 days ago, I had sex with Alfie. This morning, I took a pregnancy test. Positive. I couldn't believe it. I told everyone when I found out. Already, I want a little girl so I can teach her everything about fashion and makeup. But on the other hand, Alfie wants a little boy so he can teach him about zombies. GROSS!

I've been having very little morning sickness which is not a bad thing. I hate throwing up. And when I get swollen ankles, I have to wear f-f-flats. It will suck.

**Nina's POV**

Today I had a doctor's appointment. 2 months along. That means my next visit I can find out the gender of my baby. Fabian and I agree that we don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy. Dr. Larson gave us some pictures of the baby. You can see the head and hands. It's so cute.

I saw them to Amber, who is helping me put together my scrapbook.

"Nina, that's so cute!" she says as we put them in the book.

"I know! Next time we go to the doctor, we get to find out what it is."

"Can I come with?" Amber asked me.

"Sure, it will be you and Fabian. He wants to come to that one."

"Great"

Amber and I start thinking of baby names.

I like Aria Elizabeth if mines a girl, and Brad Dylan it's a girl.

For her baby, Amber likes Jordyn Grace if her baby is a girl and Ryan Matthew if it's a boy.

**Joy's POV**

I actually enjoy being pregnant. It's really no big deal. I don't get a ton of morning sickness like Nina and Patricia do. I just crave chocolate. Jerome makes the best chocolate cake ever. I have like at least 2 a day. There addicting!

Both Jerome and I want a little boy. If it's a boy, we were thinking of the name Anthony James. We wanted a name that we can make into a girl name. Anthony can be made into Tonianne. My grandfather's name is Anthony and we wanted something that could resemble the family.

**Patricia's POV**

I call Piper the next morning.

"Hey Trix what's up"

"Listen sis, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Piper, I'm pregnant."

"Patricia, that's great!"

"And it's twins"

"Just like you and me"

"Yeah, but I never thought I would be pregnant at 17, let alone with twins."

"It's ok sis. I'm always here for you. Listen, I have to go but call me anytime if you need to talk. I don't care if it's 2 in the morning. Call me"

"Thanks sis" and I hung up.

Maybe having twins won't be such a bad thing…


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina's POV**

I got a call today. From America. Gran isn't doing so good. She's in a hospital back home. I have to go back home for a few weeks, to make sure she's ok. I go down to Fabian's room to tell him I'm leaving.

"Hey Fabian can I talk to you/'

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I got a call this morning, from America. Gran's not doing so good."

"So sorry to hear that Nina.'

"So I have to back home for a few weeks."

"Will you be here for graduation and prom?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry.'

"Its fine, Nina. I understand. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I cant. I just need to be alone."

"Ok, when's your flight?"

"2 hours. I have to go and pack quickly. I love you and I will call you every day until I get back."

"Love you too Nina, go and pack."

"Thanks for understanding. I will call you about the baby too, and send you pictures."

"Great! Now, really go and pack or you will miss your flight"

I went upstairs and quickly packed. I said my goodbyes and I was on a plane back to America.

**Joy's POV**

Today I have yet another doctor's appointment. I only go with Patricia, she's one of the only people that understands what we're all going through. She has it harder than any of us.

I'm about one month pregnant and I'm not showing yet, thank god. They take some pictures and ask some questions. I was in and out of there in an hour.

When I got back to the house I threw up a bunch of times. I knew it was from the pregnancy. Jerome made some of his heavenly chocolate cake to make me feel better. And then I threw that up too.

I might really be sick but I'm not sure. I seriously hope not.

**Mara's POV**

Well I'm the last one here to become pregnant. But I am. With Mick as the father. He came back at the beginning of the term. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. At 17. My parents are going to destroy me. I told them that I would not become pregnant till I was at least out of college. I'm 17. I know that I did this for Nina. She's one of my best friends, but I can't believe that I did what I did.

**Patricia's POV**

I've been having really bad lower back pains and my ankles are swelling up like balloons. I've been wearing Alex's clothes to school because I grew out of my uniform. Mr. Sweet doesn't totally agree with it, but he says that "It's for his grandkids". GROSS! I never in a million years did I think that my kids would be Mr. Sweet's grandkids but its ok because Eddie is the most amazing guy in the world to me.

I'm going to my doctor's today. We FINALLY get to know what I'm having! I'm so excited. I'm taking Eddie with me. Only him. I'm planning on surprising everyone when we get back. I lay down on the bed and they put the cold gel on my stomach.

Then the doctor asked us "Do you want to know the sex of your babies?"

I look at Eddie to make sure we want to do this. "Yeah we're sure" I responded.

"Looks like it's a boy and a girl, congratulations"

After we got out of the ultrasound room, I say to Eddie

"One of each, just like we wanted" and I smile at him

We go back to the house and I know the perfect idea. Bake a cake, but color the cake blue and pink.

Eddie and I go in the kitchen to start baking. Let's just say that by the end of baking, I was covered in flour, cake batter, egg and food coloring. Eddie enjoys throwing ingredients at me.

I take a shower and go downstairs to me and Eddie's room. Still stuck in the cellar. We're thinking of getting an apartment but still going to school here until graduation. It would be better for us now and when the babies come.

**Nina's POV**

I landed in America and immediately went to go see Gran. She's doing better than the hospital said she was. The doctor said that she has throat cancer so she can't talk. I'm the one that talks. I tell her how my pregnancy was going and how school is going. It's weird not being able for her to respond to me. Ever since my parents died, she was all I had until I got the scholarship to Anubis. If she doesn't make it, everything will change.


	8. Chapter 8- Telling Patricia's Parents

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I are going out to dinner with my parents tonight to tell them that I'm pregnant. I'm scared to tell them. They will probably call me a slut for getting pregnant at 17. At 5:00, I went downstairs to Eddie's room. I was wearing a black dress with black heels. He was wearing a nice shirt. My parents are very fancy.

We left and went to the restaurant. We sat down at a table for 4 and waited for my parents to come.

"Are you scared babe" Eddie asked me.

"Yes, very" I said sounding worried.

"Don't worry, they will love you anyway."

Just then my parents came. We said our hellos and ordered our food.

"So listen guys, we have something to tell you" I said to my parents.

"What is it Patricia"

"I'm pregnant…"

"YOU'RE WHAT" My mom almost screamed.

"I know, I know, but it was going to happen anyway so why are you so worried" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Because your 17 Patricia! And with this stupid American as the dad…"

"He's not some stupid American, he's my boyfriend and I love him"

I ran out of the restaurant right then and rushed to the car. I got in the passenger side and started crying hysterically.

"How dare someone say something like that to Eddie" I thought to myself.

I went into the compartment in the car where Eddie kept his pocketknife. I took it out and cut my wrist. They started to bleed after a few deep cuts. I started to cry even harder if that was possible. Just then, Eddie came looking for me. He came into the car and looked at my wrists

"Patricia..

I buried my head in his chest and cried. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair

"They hate me Eddie, I'm a disappointment."

"No you're not yacker. Of course not"

"Yeah right, they want me to be perfect like Piper. She's the perfect one in the family. I get B's and C's and she gets straight A's. I grew up and I always felt like I was a mistake. They always favored her. And now that I'm 17, I realize that I was a mistake."

"Patricia, you are not a mistake. You were meant to be here. You were meant to be my yacker. If I never met you, I don't know what I would do with my life. You complete me babe"

He wiped away my tears and drove back to the house.

Joy greeted us at the door "How was dinner guys"

I walked straight past her with my black tears from my mascara running down my face.

**Joy's POV**

"What's wrong with Tricia" I said to Eddie.

"She thinks that her parents hate her for getting pregnant. She cried in the car and even cut her wrists, like deep. Don't ask any questions to her about last night. I swear, she will hate you forever."

"Got it" I went up to my room and Jerome came up.

"I just saw Trixie, whats up with her"

"Don't ask, long story go ask Eddie if you really want to know"

"I really don't, just asking you to show support for her. How you feeling"

"Tired" I answered.

"I'll let you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning". He kissed my forehead and went downstairs.

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie was brushing his teeth and I was wearing his Miami Heat sweatshirt. I looked at my wrists. So full with cuts, but so empty. When he wasn't looking, I cut again, deep. Last thing I remember is collapsing on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9- Patricia in the Hospital

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up the next morning in the hospital. Eddie was sitting next to me.

"What happened to me Eddie?'

"You cut yourself so deep last night that you fainted."

"I bet my parents don't care that I could have died because of them."

"Patricia, don't say that. Stop saying that. They love you very much."

"But they don't love the kids. Wait, the babies! Are they ok?"

"They're fine. I already talked to the doctor."

"I'm sorry that they called you a stupid American last night."

"It's ok. I got used to it. Remember you used to call me that too."

"Yeah, USED too!"

"How's everyone at Anubis?"

"I don't know, I've been here all night with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but some people sent me texts to show you. Here"

He gave me his phone and I started to read them.

_Joy:_

_Hey BFF! I'm so sorry about all of this. You are really brave to do all of this for Nina. She would be proud of you. Love you girl!_

_Alfie:_

_Gothpixie! Wait happened Trixie! Whatever it is, always remember that I'm here for you and that you and me are basically bro and sis by this point. Is this about Eddie? Cause if it is, I'm going to knock his teeth out. Oh wait, this is his phone. Eddie, pretend you never saw this!_

_Amber:_

_Patricia! What's going on! Eddie texted me last night about you. If you ever need me, you know I'm all ears. Love you BFF!_

Oh and yacker, there's one from Piper.

"I don't care about what she has to say"

"I want you to read it Patricia. Please"

"Fine"

_Piper:_

_Trix, I'm so sorry. For everything. You could have died because of me. I'm sorry that Mom and Dad always favored me. I'm sorry that I was always the better twin. Hopefully, your twins will get along better than we did. I love you Patricia. ~Your big sis, Piper_

"And there's one more." Eddie said to me.

"Well there is, go into the notes."

I went into his notes app and read the one that was on the screen when I opened it.

_Eddie:_

_Yacker, where do I begin. I love you forever and always. I'm so happy to be the father of your kids. You are everything I ever wished for in a girl. Smart, beautiful, sarcastic. You complete me Patricia. You know the song, Just Give Me A Reason right? The one I always listen to? I love it so much because it reminds me of us. "Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart." From the first time I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. And you will always be the one for me. Always was and always will be. When you get out of here, I have some surprises for you. Just because. I love you baby. Xoxo, Eddie_

"Awe Eddie!" I started to tear up, even I don't get emotional a lot. Well maybe now that I'm pregnant I do.

I also talked to your parents. They said that they won't come to visit until the babies are born. But they are really sorry. They don't want to see their angel like this.

"Angel, in what world" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Patricia, believe it or not, they still love you, very much and nothing will change that, not you being pregnant, or you marrying this stupid American one day, or them dying. They will always love you Patricia, you just don't want to admit it. They said that they want to give back to the babies what they never gave to you. Love. And they are so sorry for that. Look, everyone is worried about you back at Anubis. They never saw you like this. The girls are practically locking themselves in their rooms and begging and praying that you are ok. Because they are the ones that care about you the most, besides me. Even though you never really had a family, we are your family. We've been through the liquid pourings, the insultings, the fights, the love everything that makes up the perfect family. I don't care if you believe me or not but your parents love you, and so does everyone at Anubis. There was a rumor going around the house that Mara saw Victor shed a tear.

I smiled and laughed a little. "Can you hand me my purse" I asked Eddie

"Yeah sure", he handed me my black leather purse. I pulled out a palette of blush.

"It's not going to completely take the cuts away, but it will look as if I never did it." I said as I applied blush on my cuts.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see me and my family like that"

"It's ok, but seeing you hurting like that, made me hurt too. I can never imagine what you must have gone through."

"I'm fine now, really, I'm 17, it's time to get over it. "

He kissed my cheek.

"I'm really proud of you yacker"

I smiled and said "Thank you Eddie for everything." That was the last thing I said before I went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- Surprise!

**Eddie's POV**

I left the hospital at 8:00, when visiting hours are over. I went back to the house and texted everyone to come down to the living room. In less than 5 minutes, everyone was down.

"Patricia is doing ok, still a worried about her family, but she's doing ok besides that. The twins are fine, she was concerned about that but everything is fine. I showed her your messages, she almost cried. Just she needs your support. Show her that you're the family that she never had. I got me and her apartment, something that we've been talking about. We are still going to be going to school here, just not living here and I want to propose to her. She was scared that I'm going to leave her because of the twins. I need you guys help because I really need to make this really special for her. She needs to know that I'm always here for her. Can you guys come to the apartment and help set up?"

"Yeah sure!" everyone said.

**Amber's POV**

We all followed Eddie to the apartment. It was huge! The girls and I were making chocolate covered strawberries, since we couldn't stand on the ladders and put up the streamers. The boys did that. We put the strawberries in the shape of a heart and got flowers for Eddie. Me and other girls painted the twins room yellow. We were all there until almost 2 in the morning. Mara and I crashed on the couch and Joy crashed on the floor.

Nina was still in America. I wanted her to be here for this, but she was with her Gran.

The guys were up all night painting and decorating. When I got up with the rest of the girls at 6, they were sleeping. Joy, Mara and I slipped away to get some coffee and bagels. Patricia was coming home at noon and there was still so much to do.

At 11:00, Eddie and Joy went to get Patricia from the hospital. They came back around 2 hours later, and we threw a surprise party for her when she came back. We all know that she hates surprises, especially surprise parties, but we did it for her anyway. The party ended at around 6, and by that point, she forgot everything about her family.

**Patricia's POV**

I had a lot of fun at the party. Even though it was a surprise, I loved it. Eddie really surprised me with the apartment. He said that he was one last surprise. I cleaned up in the kitchen while he "took a shower". I came into the bedroom about an hour later. I came in and saw Eddie on one knee.

"Patricia, you are the love of my life, my reason for living. From the first day I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. You are beautiful in every single way. I'm so happy to become a parent with you. You have so many people who love you in this world, but there is only one person who will love you the most me. Patricia Williamson, will you marry me"

"Yes! Of course"

He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me deeply.

"I love you so much Eddie"

"I love you too yacker"


	11. Chapter 11- Secrets are Spilled Out

-2 months later February 2014-

**Patricia's POV**

Nina is back in England after her trip to the states. She says that gran is doing great now.

The morning after I got engaged, I told everyone at school. I'm thinking of Joy being my maid-of-honor but also Piper, she did almost kill me, but she is my sister. Totally Joy.

I went up to her at lunch today.

"Hey Joy"

"Hey Trixie"

"So listen, I was thinking. Do you want to be my maid-of-honor? The wedding will be after all the babies are born."

"Of course Patricia!"

"Great! Me and the other girls are going to look at dresses today after school today, you coming right?"

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it!"

"Great!"

And I walked off. Nina, Mara, Amber and Piper are my bridesmaids. When Piper and I were little, my mom always told us that we have to be in each other's wedding party. Like have to. And of course, Joy's my maid of honor.

-After School-

Amber, Joy, Nina, Mara and I went dress shopping. All the bridesmaids are getting the same color dress. That means Joy too. I like the red and dark purple. I'm thinking maybe the red. All the girls and I agreed that we like the long dresses. And then we looked for my dress. I wore dresses 2 times in my life. Prom, and to make Eddie impressed with me. I really liked the one with the short vial and it was tight.

I dropped the girls off at Anubis and went home to Eddie.

"I'm home!"

"Hey yacker how was dress shopping"

"ok I guess, I hated it there, too many dresses."

"I know, how about a dinner date, you and me, wherever you want to go."

"Can I take a rain check. I don't feel good."

"Sure"

"Thanks for understanding"

I went into our room and lay down on the bed. But then, I felt like throwing up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Eddie came in and put my hair up. He kneeled next to me and rubbed my back.

"Eddie I really don't feel good, I might be sick"

"You're not sick, you're pregnant, big difference."

I cleaned my mouth and brushed my teeth and went back inside the bedroom.

"Eddie can I tell you something."

"Anything yacker"

"I really didn't want to get pregnant, not now at least. See, Nina got pregnant and she was scared and felt alone so the rest of the girls wanted to be like her, so that she wouldn't feel as scared. This was all a mistake. I understand if you hate me."

"I would never hate you babe, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I was scared that you were going to leave me."

"Patricia, I proposed to you so that we had a promise that you know that I will love you no matter what and that I would never leave you."

"Thanks Eddie"

"Thank Nina, not me, she's the reason that we're going to have 2 little blessings soon."

I smiled and him and fell asleep in his arms.

**Amber's POV**

-Next Morning-

I had this amazing idea. Me, Nina, Mara, Joy, Patricia, 5 way baby shower! I talked to Joy and Nina already and they are on board. I went into Mara's room before school.

"Mara I have a great idea"

"Oh, great, go ahead."

"Why don't we have a 5 way baby shower. You, Me, Joy, Patricia and Nina"

"Count me out"

"WHAT WHY!"

"Because I'm not pregnant, I had a miscarriage ok there you know." And she ran out of the room crying.


	12. Chapter 12- The Cat is out of the Bag

**Mara's POV**

I can't believe it. I lost my baby. I let Amber down because she wanted to have a baby shower for all of us. I hear her come downstairs.

"Mara, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Amber…"

"No, it's not, I know it's not. I can't imagine what you're going through. Does Mick know?"

"Yeah, he came with me to the doctors appointment. Look can we just not talk about this."

"Ok" and I headed to school.

**Amber's POV**

I went upstairs to Nina.

"Nina! Guess what!"

"Chicken's butt"

"No, Mara had a miscarriage! She lost her baby!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! And she's really upset!"

"Should I go and talk to her" Nina suggested.

"No, she just wants to be alone."

"Ok, I hope that she gets better soon. My aunt had a miscarriage and she wouldn't come out of her bedroom for weeks!"

"Mara's not like that, she's strong"

"Yeah"

I texted Patricia.

"_Hey girl, want to have a 4 way baby shower with me, you, Joy and Nina?"_

"_What about Mara?"_

"_She had a miscarriage. She lost the baby."_

"_Tell her I said I'm really sorry. I might not be coming to school today, not feeling good. Eddie's staying home with me, don't worry about me. But yeah, I'll do the baby shower thing"_

"_Great! Hope you feel better soon BFF"_

"_Thanks Ambs!"_

"Nina, Patricia's doing the baby shower thing with us. "

"Should we still have it with Mara not having a baby and all"

"Yeah, more presents for us"

"Amber, I have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow where I find out what the baby is. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure, actually I planned mine a few minutes later than yours so we can find out together."

"Great!"

We went downstairs and went into the school.

**Nina's POV**

I saw Mara by her locker.

"Mara, I'm so sorry about all of this. This is all my fault. I'm the one that got pregnant and then made you guys get pregnant-"

"Nina, you didn't make us do anything. We wanted to help you. Wait, who told you about me losing the baby?'

"Amber why? And she told Patricia too, just saying, *bell rings*"

"Got to get to class sorry" Nina said.

-After Class—

**Mara's POV**

"AMBER!"

"Whats up?'

"You told"

"Told what"

"You know, the miscarriage?"

"Oh yeah, I told Nina and Patricia….your welcome"

"Amber! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"They were going to realize in 5 months that you didn't go into labor!"

"Then let them figure out then, not know! You have no clue what I'm going through and you never will!"

I ran back to the house crying. I finally sat in the grass trying to calm down. None of these girls know what it feels like to be excited about having a baby and then it dying on you!

I went in the house and told Trudy that I have a fever and the nurse sent me back. The nurse can't even remember her name, so she doesn't remember who comes in the office. That way, Trudy will never know that I lied to her.

**Patricia's POV**

I feel so sick today. Eddie stayed home with me today. I told him that he didn't have to, but he wanted to make sure that me and the twins were ok. I lay in bed pretty much all morning. I feel really warm, like I have a fever. Eddie sat next to me stroking my hair and doing all of my commands.

At around lunch time, he said to me "Patricia, c'mon you have to eat."

"I don't HAVE to do anything!"

"I know that you don't feel good, but you have to eat. The babies are going to get sick if you don't eat anything."

"Eddie! I'm not hungry! I feel so warm, just like if I have a fever, and my ankles are swelling, and my stomach is killing me! Please don't make me eat!"

"What If I make you some chocolate chip cookies? Those always make you feel better. "

"Fine, cookies, but nothing else."

We went in the kitchen to put in some cookies. He came in a few minutes later with a big tub of raw cookie dough. "You want some cookie dough yacker?"

"Totally yes!" He handed me the tub and sat down next to me. Then he stroked my hair. I loved when he did that. Eddie felt my forehead. "Babe, you're burning up!"

"I know, that's why I didn't go to school!"

"You want to go to the doctor? The hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." I ate more of the cookie dough.

I went into the bathroom and starting throwing up for what feels like the 1000000th time today. Eddie came in and checked on me like he usually does.

_Perfectly good cookie dough, just went to waste. _I thought to myself.

I cleaned up and went back inside the bedroom. I put my hand on my stomach, and felt something. The first time that the babies have kicked.

"Eddie come here!"

"What's up yacker"

I put his hand on my stomach. "You feel that? The babies kicking?"

"Yeah, that's so cool" he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Soon enough we'll have them."

"Yeah" I said. "I can't wait."

"Me neither "The oven went off, inducing that the cookies were done.

5 minutes later Eddie came back with a tray of about 30 cookies. I took one of the tray and bit into it. They were soft and they melted in your mouth, just the way I like them. Eddie put the next to me and then he sat next to the tray. He tried to take one of and I slapped his hand.

"What was that for yacker?"

"For trying to take a cookie!"

"Patricia, it's a cookie, I can make them for you whenever you want. Can I have just have one?" he sounded like a 5 year old.

"Fine but ONLY ONE!" he took one of the tray and bit into it. "I make the best cookies don't I!?"

"Of course you do slimeball!"

**Amber's POV**

I started planning the baby shower today after school. _May 29__th__. Marco's Italian Restaurant 4:00-8:00._

I'm planning on inviting each of our families, cousins, aunts, everyone like that. Hoping about 150 people.

I call Eddie and ask if it is ok if I invite Patricia's mom.

"_Hey Eddie it's Amber"_

"_What's up?"_

"_I'm planning a big baby shower for all the girls at Anubis and I need to ask you a question."_

"_If you're asking me what color blush to wear….it's peach"_

"_Not what I was going to ask Eddie!"_

"_Sorry, what can I help you with Amber"_

"_Is it appropriate to invite Patricia's mom to the baby shower?"_

"_I really don't know Amber..I'm really sorry. I don't know if Patricia's over that phase or not. Do whatever you think is right."_

"_Ok thanks anyway Eddie"_

"_No problem" and I hung up. _

I wrote on my invite list "Patricia's Mom, Katherine and Piper"


	13. Chapter 13-Gender Reveals & Peddie Drama

**Nina's POV**

Today, me and Amber are going to get an ultrasound to see what the gender of our babies are. We get there and I go first. Amber comes in the ultrasound room with me. Dr. Larson puts the cold clear gel on my stomach where the baby would be. She runs some tests and then says "Congratulations Nina, you're having a little girl!" YES!

Amber goes next. Dr. Larson does the same thing that she did on me. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Dr. Larson said "Congrats Amber, you too are having a baby girl!"

**Amber's POV**

YES! A baby girl! Fashion and make-up starts at age 1!

Nina drove back to the house while I texted Patricia and Eddie since they don't live in the house anymore.

_Nina and I both are having little girls! So excited!_

_Congrats! Only 4 more months' right?_

_4 months and 26 days till Nina, 5 months for you, 5 months 13 days for me and 5 months 24 days for Joy, but who's counting?_

_Only you would know that…sorry gtg have a doctors appointment, still don't feel good ): I'll text you after, bye Amber_

_Bye_

**Nina's POV**

We arrived at the house and everyone was gathered in the living room.

"What's wrong guys" Nina said.

"Sit down Nina" Trudy said. I sat next to Fabian on the couch.

"Nina, the hospital just called. Your gran is at stage 4 cancer and the doctor's don't think that she is going to make it much longer. They want you to go back there. For support. They will pay for everything, the trip, everything. But they want you to go back there." Trudy said.

I ran up to my room crying.

Joy came after me. "Nina, it's going to be ok. She's going to be fine. Go to the states and be with her. Who cares if you're not back for graduation or prom? Just make sure that Gran is ok."

"Thanks Joy"

"Anytime"

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I go to the doctor's for our 5 month ultrasound. I really didn't want to go, but Eddie made me. I put on sweatpants,flip-flops and one of Eddie's _Los Angeles Lakers_ sweatshirts. We get in the car and he starts driving.

"Eddie why are you making me go? Why can't we just re-schedule?"

"Because I want to make sure that everything is ok with you and the babies."

We arrive at the doctors and Eddie opens the door for me. I walk in and wait in the waiting room. He sits next to me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Eddie I want to go home"

"But we need to make sure that everything is ok."

"No, everything is ok, eating raw cookie dough and watching re-runs of _Friends_ and snuggling with you sounds like everything is ok."

"Whatever Patricia"

"Don't whatever me"

It was then that I went into the ultrasound room alone. First time. I got out 20 minutes later. I found out that I have the stomach flu. Nothing serious. But having the stomach flu while pregnant is not very fun. I got into the car and Eddie got in the driver's seat.

"What did the doctor say Patricia"

I ignored him.

"Patricia, what did Dr. Larson say"

Doesn't he get that I can hear him, but I'm choosing to ignore him.

He drives home and I get into bed. I tear up but don't cry.

"What's wrong Patricia"

"YOU! YOURE WHATS WRONG! YOU DON'T WHATEVER ME AND GET UP IN MY BUSINESS! I GET THAT YOU WANT TO HELP, BUT YOU'RE NOT. I HAVE THE STOMACH FLU OK, THAT'S IT. THE DOCTOR JUST SAID TO STAY IN BED FOR A FEW DAYS. IT'S NOT A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!"

"Ok, relax Patricia, no need to get all up in my face. You're acting like a baby right now! Only an idiot would act this way when their almost 18!"

"I don't need your help to get better. I've been taking care of myself since I was 10, I'm almost 18, I don't need your help."

"Fine, just forget this ever happened."

I started crying at this point. I texted Joy to come over.

_Can you come over, like now? I really need some girl talk._

_Sure_

_Thanks Joy, see you in 15?_

_Yeah_

15 minutes later, she was at the door. I opened the door crying, black mascara running down my face.

"Patricia, whats wrong"

"It's Eddie" I cried even harder.

"What did he do to you"

"We got into a fight and he called me an idiot and a baby"

"Where is he"

"I don't know, he left a few minutes ago"

I went back in bed and Joy followed.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked her

"I'm going to teach that boy a lesson! How dare he leave you! After he promised you!"

"Joy, when my mom was pregnant with Piper and I, my dad left when my mom was at almost the exact point where I am in my pregnancy. What am I going to do? What if he never comes back? I have to raise twins by myself? Go to college, go to work, support them? How am I supposed to do it?"

"Nobody expects to do that alone. But knowing how much Eddie loves you, he will come back, I promise you."

"He better, or else I'm going to kick his ass."

"Patricia…don't get crazy."

"Look, I'm really tired, you go, I'll text you if Eddie comes back."

"Thanks Patricia, I have to go anyway. Amber and her baby shower planning *rolls eyes*

I let Joy out and went back in bed and watched _Full House_ re-runs. _Will Eddie come back? He promised me he would never leave. _

**Amber's POV**

I made the invites for the baby shower today. I'm so excited! Joy helped me make them and print them.

-Next Day-

**Joy's POV**

I have the ultrasound today that I get to find out what I'm having. Boy or Girl?

Jerome comes with me, I practically made him come. When we get there, I texted Patricia to see how she is doing.

_Did Eddie come back?_

_Nope, but he texted me. He says that he's sorry. _

_Well that's good. _

_I guess, I want him to come home_

_I know you do Tricia, he will I swear on my life_

_Thanks Joy _

_Anytime girl!_

I hear the nurse call "Joy Mercer" and Jerome and I go into the ultrasound room.

Dr. Larson comes in and puts the gel on my stomach. "Would you like to find out what you're having?"

I looked at Jerome and then said "Yeah"

She focuses on the monitor. "Congratulations, you're having a boy"


	14. Chapter 14

**Joy's POV**

We get out of the ultrasound and go into the car

"A little boy, just like we wanted." I tell Jerome.

"I'm so happy"

"Me too" I kiss him and text Patricia.

_Official Baby Count_

_Girl- 3 _

_Boy-2!_

_You're having a boy?_

_Yeah_

_Congratulations Joy_

_Thanks, how you doing_

_Better, Eddie called me. He said that he's coming home in a few minutes. _

_That's good_

_Tell me about it, is that him at the door? Sorry Joy gtg!_

_Ok, I'll come over maybe later? _

_Sounds great_

_Bye_

_Bye(:_

Jerome drove back to Anubis and I went upstairs to tell the girls.

"Guess what"

"What"

"I'm having a boy"

"Yeah"

"That's great! Just what you wanted right"

"Yep"

**Patricia's POV**

I hear someone come through the door. I went to the door. There was standing someone in the doorway. It was a man, maybe around 40 years old, with a gun in his hand, looking as if he was threating to shoot me.

"Are you Patricia Williamson"

I swallowed really hard "Yes"

"Give me your arm"

I did as commanded and gave him my arm.

He shot me in my wrist. "That's what you get for telling my secret." And he ran away. I feel on the floor from the gunshot. Little did I know that I got a text from Eddie.

_I'm so sorry yacker. For everything. I love you more than anything. _

Eddie came home about 5 minutes later with some flowers. I was unconscious on the floor.

"Patricia…what happened"

I was just lying there. About 2 hours later, I woke up in a hospital bed. Eddie was sitting next to my bed holding my hand.

"Eddie what happened to me?"

"Someone shot you"

"Do they know who?"

"No"

"Why is this happening to me? First, my mom hates me, I cut myself, I ended up here, then some freaking psycho shoots me, and I ended up in the hospital again! Its because I'm pregnant right…people look at me different."

"That's not true Patricia"

"Yes It is, you know it is!"

"Look I'm sorry I left you. I just needed some space"

"It's ok"

"Eddie! The twins! Are they ok?"

"Their fine, but it was close. I talked to Joy. She said that you were scared that I was going to leave you for good. I would never do that yacker"

"I love you Eddie"

"I love you more Patricia"

I smiled and kissed him.

**Nina's POV**

I'm leaving Anubis today. I might not be back for graduation and prom. It sucks. I packed my things and went down to Fabian's room to say goodbye.

"Hey Fabian, I'm leaving soon"

"You sure you don't want me to come with?"

"Yeah, I just need to be alone."

"Ok, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you more."

He hugged me and kissed me softly. Trudy came in 10 minutes later.

"Nina, you're cab is here"

I said my last goodbyes to Fabian and then left.


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I might not continue the story anymore. It's not getting a lot of views and you guys enjoy hating on me. Maybe I'll make 1 or 2 more chapters, but that's it, if I decide to end it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Joy's POV**

The girls and I thought that it was a good idea to tell the boys about the pact, or sisterhood, whatever you want to call it. Patricia already told Eddie and she made him swear that he couldn't tell anyone.

I went first. I went downstairs to Jerome's bedroom.

"Jerome…"

"What's up Joyless"

He calls me Joyless because of my hormones. He says that sometimes I don't have much joy in my life.

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure what is it"

"About the baby….you know how Nina got pregnant first"

"Yeah"

"Well me and the girls made a sisterhood, and we said that because Nina was so scared, we would all get pregnant too. And ta-da"

"So you decided to use me?"

"I'm so sorry Jerome, this year Nina and I became really good friends and I needed to help her"

"So you couldn't just give her a few bucks and say hope you don't get your own MTV show?"

I started to cry at this point. "That's really low Jerome, like low for you"

"I'm sorry but we destroyed our lives, all of us destroyed our lives so that Nina can feel less scared?"

"Sort of"

"Look, I'm not going to leave you. I would never. But why did you have to use me? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I was scared too Jerome! I'm still scared! We're 17! We can't have a family! But I want to be there for our son. I don't care. When you love someone, you would do anything for them, no matter what the odds might be."

"Wow Joy, I'm sorry. I want to be there for you and for the baby. I love you Joyless"

"Love you too Jerome" He kissed my head and walked out.

The girls were waiting for me outside Jerome's room.

"How was it, scary?" Amber asked me.

"A little, for a moment I thought that he was going to completely freak out and leave me and the baby. But he was ok after I gave him a speech about how I'm going to give the best life for our son, and all that mushy gushy stuff, he was ok"

"Looks like it's my turn…" Amber said sounding scared.

"Go Amber" I cheered her on.

**Amber's POV**

I walked into Alfie's room

"Alfie…can u talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything princess"

"Well, Nina was the first one to get pregnant. And so me and the rest of the girls said that we would become pregnant too so that Nina doesn't feel so scared. It was sort of like a pact, because we are a sisterhood. "

"So what are you saying to me Amber?"

"I made you get me pregnant.."

"How could you Ambs?"

"I'm sorry Alfie, but it was for Nina. You know that me and Nina have been BFF's ever since she came here. We've been through so much. We were in a few life or death situations if you hadn't noticed and we were ALWAYS there for each other. When she left last term, you know how upset I was. Me and Nina are like sisters by now and I get it if you don't want to support me and our baby. But don't blame this on Nina, blame it on me…"

"Amber I wouldn't leave you. Never. But next time, talk to me before I get you pregnant."

"Deal"

He gives me a hug and I go outside to the girls.

"How was it?" Joy asked me

"Scary, like sibuna scary"

"I hear ya girl, why don't we go upstairs and do mani-pedis?"

"Sounds great to me"

"I'll text Patricia and see if she wants to come"

**Joy's POV**

_Tricia, want to come to Anubis? Me and the girls are doing mani-pedi's. Don't worry we have black_

_Sorry, I got shot a few days ago and I'm resting in bed_

_OMG Patty are you ok?_

_Yeah, Eddie back so he's taking care of me. I got shot in the arm and its really sore. _

_I'm so sorry!_

_It's cool,I cant take any medicines because they might hurt the twins and I don't want to take any chances. Eddies just constantly giving me ice packs and cold water_

_That must suck! Do you have raw cookie dough? _

_About 6 tubs!_

_Lucky_

_I know! And don't even think of taking one. Or you can pick what liquid gets dumped on you._

_Deal gtg, Amber has about 8 different color nail polishes that she can't choose on _

_Ok, and tell her to go with bright pink!_

_Ok, bye_

_Bye_

**Amber's POV**

Mani-pedi's was so much fun! I got bright pink, Joy got neon green and Mara got yellow.

Then we went to the movies. Nothing is better than movies with your besties, eating popcorn LOADED with butter and all the candy you can stuff in your mouth! Eww, did I just say that! Pregnancy on the brain…

We saw LOL. Best movie ever. After the movie we video chatted Patricia and Nina. Nina's still in America with her gran.

_Joy: Hey Tricia_

_Me: Hey Nins!_

_Mara: We did mani-pedi's before..i got yellow, Joy got neon green and Amber got bright pink_

_Patricia: why didn't anyone get black?_

_Joy: Because black only works on you!_

_Amber: Nina how's Gran?_

_Nina: She's ok I guess. The doctor said that there will be good days, and bad days but eventually they will always be bad._

_Patricia: I feel so bad Nina!_

_Nina: You? The girl who enjoys insulting people and pouring liquids on newbies feels bad for me?_

_Patricia: of course, we are friends!_

_Amber: Patricia's what's on your arm?_

_Patricia: I got shot the other day_

_Nina, Mara and Amber: WHAT?_

_Patricia: yeah, some random dude came in my house and shot me. He looked really familiar. And he said to me "how dare you tell my secret"_

_Joy: Patricia…._

_Patricia: yeah_

_Joy: The secret you told me when Eddie left? The one with your dad? It was probably your dad. You say that he looked familiar and that was the only secret you told people. _

_Amber, Nina and Mara: What secret? _

_Patricia: When my mom was 5 months pregnant with me and Piper, my dad left her. And that's why I thought Eddie was going to leave me. I might as well get it tattooed on my forehead….*rolls eyes*_

_The rest of them: I feel so bad_

_Patricia: It's fine. So Joy you really think that my dad was the one that shot me?_

_Everyone else: YES!_

_Patricia: ok fine, "it's my dad" listen I got to go, Eddie's making dinner. I'll call you guys later _

_~Patricia leaves the video chat~_

_Nina: Isn't Patricia's birthday coming up?_

_Mara: Yeah, February 10__th_

_Nina: You guys should totally throw her a party. With everything that's sees been through, her getting shot, her mom hating her, Eddie almost leaving, finding out that she's having twins….you guys NEED to do something special._

_Joy: she has a point_

_Amber: ok let's do it! But no surprise parties, she will hate us forever _

_Mara: ok, on her birthday_

_Nina: yeah do it on her birthday. What's her favorite restaurant?_

_Joy: Patricia "doesn't do" restaurants remember?_

_Nina: ok then have it at Anubis. _

_Mara: sounds good to me, Trudy won't mind and Victor's too old to even see_

_Nina: sorry have to go. Gran wants something _

_Mara: tell her that we hope she gets better soon_

_Nina: I will thanks bye! _

_Amber: bye!  
_


	17. Chapter 16

**Patricia's POV**

I sat down at the table next to Eddie for dinner.

"Who were you talking to yacker?"

"Nina, Mara, Joy and Amber on video chat. And then Joy got this crazy idea that the person who shot me was my dad."

"Why does she think that?"

"Because I said that the man looked familiar. And he told me 'This is what you get for telling my secret.' The only secret that I have it the one about what happened with my parents. So it almost has to be him."

"What was your dad's name?"

"Jason Williamson, I think why?"

"Because we have to find out if the man who shot you is your dad. If it is, we can sue."

"First of all, don't go all Sherlock Holmes on me. And second, I'm not going to sue."

"Fine yacker, we won't sue right now. But if we find out the man who did it was your dad, then can we sue?"

"I'll think about it"

After dinner, I get a call from Joy.

_Hey Tricia_

_Hey Joy_

_Mara, Amber, Nina and I decided to throw you a birthday party._

_I don't want a party and you know that_

_C'mon Trixie, you're turning 18 for crying out loud. Don't think of it as a party, think of a celebration._

_Party and celebration mean the same thing Joy_

_I know, but you know what I mean. So can we throw you a party?_

_Yeah, you can does Eddie know or should I tell him_

_We didn't tell him yet_

_Ok, I'll tell him thanks a lot Joy_

_Anytime Patricia, you know that_

_Bye_

_Bye_

"The girls want to throw me an 18th birthday party"

"That would be fun"

"Hell no! You know how much I hate parties."

"Yacker come on, it's one party. You can put up with a few hours."

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't be too happy about it"

* * *

**This chapter sucked, I know. I'm having a little bit of writer's block for this part in the story. Want some spoliers that may\may not happen? Comment if you want some**


	18. Chapter 18

So lets face it...I've been a bad writer. So I'm going to give you the titles of the next few chapters!

Patricia's Party  
Mara Pregnant?  
Baby Shower!  
Wait What?  
Amanda Nicole Miller  
Graduation  
Prom  
Nina  
Sarah Destiny Rutter


	19. Chapter 19

Patricia's POV:

"Eddie I don't want to go!" I say to my boyfriend as I get ready for the party that my friends are throwing for me.

"Come on it will be fun." Eddie answered me.

"I'll go, but I'm not happy about it."

We got into the car and drove over to Anubis. Joy greeted us at the door.

"There's the birthday girl!" Amber says behind her.

"My birthdays not until tomorrow! February 10th 1996. Always has always will be." Eddie and I go inside and find gifts and food and pictures! Did I mention food? We sit down at the table and talk about what we do all day. agreed that we could go to school whenever we feel like. Well the boys have to go, but the girls don't.

"Patricia did you figure out who the guy who shot you was?" Mara asked me.

"Nope,but Eddie is looking to sue once we find out who it was. I mean, not the biggest of my worries right now"

"How's the twins?" Amber asked. She calls me everyday to check on them. Like nothing really changed.

"Good, I think I don't have another ultrasound until May." I grab a piece of Hershey's chocolate from the table.

"PRESENT TIME!" Amber shouted in my ear. I was about to spill Coke on her but I chose not to.

I walk over to the couch. Joy and Jerome give me their present first. A charm bracelet.

"I've been making it for you since we met in 6th grade. I have one like it, but you're has a few different charms on it. Like the BFF one, the skull, heart, the black heart. Those are different than mine. "

"Thanks Joy" I said as I put it on my wrist.

"ME NEXT" Amber squealed in my ear. She handed me a little red velvet box.

I opened it and inside was a beautiful ring inside with 5 hearts on it. "Amber it's beautiful."

"It's was my moms, then mine and I want it to be yours. Give it to your daughter."

"You sure Amber?"

"110% sure" I smile at her and closed the box.

The list goes on, scrapbooks, pictures, lockets, everything. Eddie and I went back home at around midnight.

"What time were you born yacker?" He asks me as I go in the house.

"1:24 in the afternoon why?"

"Because I want to give you my presents to you at the time you were born because you were my present.

"Awe thanks slimeball"

-1:24-

Eddie and I sat on the couch and he got a few big bags.

"Eddie I told you I didn't want anything!"

"Well when do I ever listen?" I smile at him as he gives me a small black box.

Inside was a small locket. One side was us, one side was a sonogram picture of the twins.  
"Eddie this is so cute!" He flips it over to the back. "P+E=Love Happy 18th birthday babe"

"Eddie this is so romantic!" He kisses my cheek and gives me the rest.


	20. Mara Pregnant?

-March 13, 2014-

Mara's POV:

So it's true. I'm pregnant again. I have been for a few weeks now, almost a month. Mick and I agreed that we are going to gather everyone for dinner to tell them.

-later that night-

I put on a blue dress with white flats and go down to Mick's room. I walk into his room to see him getting ready

"Hey Mick..." I say to him.

"Hi beautiful" he said as he kissed me.

"You ready to tell everyone?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

I open the door for Eddie and Patricia and then we go and eat at the table. After I while, I stood up as did Mick.

"We have something to say.." I say almost wishing I haven't said anything. "I'm pregnant..."

"Ahhh OMG yay!" Amber yelled. It was actually almost comforting though. Everyone said their congratulations and after dinner, the girls and I sat on the coughs.

"When are you due?" Joy asked me.

"November 12th" I said.

"So you're already a month pregnant?" Patricia asked me.

"Yeah" I say. "Mick and I wanted to keep it under ropes incase something happens again."

"I get it, I get that feeling that something will go wrong but I hope that it doesn't," Patricia said.

"Yeah don't worry Mars, everything will be ok." Joy reassured me.


	21. Chapter 20- Parents

-March 31st 2014-

Amber's POV:

The girls and I agreed that it is time to tell our families about the pregnancies. I mean, Joy and I are almost 7 months pregnant. We've waited a really long time to tell them. Nina still isn't back from America. We video chatted with her a few nights ago.

Tonight Alfie and I are going to some really fancy restaurant. At 6, I put on a pink dress with lace on it. Luckily none of the girls have huge bumps so it's pretty easy to cover up the pregnancy.

I head downstairs and Alfie and I go to dinner with my parents and his. We said our hellos and sat down at a table for 6. I drink a sip of my soda and then say "Alfie and I have something to say."

"I'm pregnant" I say looking very nervous.

"You're what?" My mom Jessica says.

"I'm almost 7 months pregnant, little girl." I say.

"Well Amber, what do you and Alfie plan to do after high school?" My dad said.

"Go to college. We already talked about that. We're going to college and raise our little girl. I know that it seems like a lot to take in, believe me, I know. But I'm taking day classes and Alfie is taking night classes so we can be with our daughter."

"Well,I'm not mad at you two, it seems like you have the future planned out. I think that I can speak for everyone here to say that we are very happy for you too and your baby" Alfie's mom said.

"Do you have any names picked out?" My mom asks.

"We were thinking of the name Isabella Rose" I say

"Beautiful" Alfie's mom adds.

-April 2nd 2014-

JOYS POV:  
Jerome and I are going to lunch with my parents. We were going to tell them yesterday but they might of thought that it was an April Fools joke.

I came downstairs in a floral top and jeans, with tan flats and go into Jerome's room.

"You really for this Joy?'"

"I think so, I hope that it goes well."

Jerome and I leave and go to Piccolos's Pizza. It's a sorta fancy Italian restaurant. We walk in and sit down with my parents.

About half way through the meal, I say, "Mom, Dad, Jerome and I have something to say."

"What it is Joy?" My mom Charlotte said to us.

"I'm pregnant..."

"Your what?" My dad says to me.

"I'm about 7 moths pregnant with a little boy." I say.

"How could you?" My mom adds.

"I don't know..."

"Well me and your father are disowning you."

"I knew that was coming."

I get up and Jerome comes after me.

"Look Joy, I know that that really wasn't the answer that you were looking for but it is what it is. You may not have your parents support but you have mine. I will never leave you, or our son." Jerome said to me as I looked in his eyes. He kissed me deeply and we went back to anubis house.


	22. Chapter 21-Baby Shopping

-April 27th 2014-

Joy's POV:

Mara, Patricia, Amber and I are going baby shopping today with our boyfriends. Mara found out that she's having a boy.

Amber, Patricia, Eddie and Alfie go into the girls section and Mara, Mick, Jerome and I to the boys section. Almost instantly I found the cutest T-shirt. It was green and it had dinosaurs on it. Jerome found a cute blue crib.

Ambers's POV:

I found so many totally cute pink things for my baby girl! My favorite outfit is a little pink dress with a white tutu on it with white thighs. It says "Mommy's Little Princess" on it. So cute! I could tell that Alfie hated every minute of it but I really didn't care. I found a pink crib with stars and fairies on it.

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I look in the girls section first. We agreed that we're going to make our girls room purple and the boys room blue. We agreed on the names Amanda Nicole for our girl and Eric Nicholas for the boy. We got a wooden A and E which we are going to paint pink and green. We got 2 cribs, purple and blue.

Mara's POV:

Mick really enjoyed getting little sport outfits for our son. Some basketball, football, anything like that. Blue and green is going to be the colors for our baby, so we got a green crib. We all met back at the registers and checked out. When we went back to Anubis, we switched rooms. I was moving into Micks room, Amber was moving into a Alfie and Jeromes room. Jerome was moving into Joys room and Fabian was moving into Nina's room. The boys moved most of the furniture and all the girls moved in.


	23. Chapter 22- Wait What?

**So all of you will probably hate me at the end of this chapter btw **

* * *

**-May 6, 2014 7:28am-**

Patricia's POV:

I haven't got much sleep lately. I try to not wake up Eddie though. He's going to need as much sleep as he can get for the next few weeks. I feel something weird. I go into the bathroom, to make sure that everything is ok. But it's not. Blood everywhere. I go back in the bedroom to wake up Eddie.

"EDDIE!" I scream.

"What's wrong?"

"There's blood"

"Where? Are you ok?" He questions.

"I think that you know where and no I'm freaking out! What if something is wrong?" I say almost crying.

"Come on let's go to the hospital"

I slip on another pair of sweatpants and one of Eddies sweatshirts. Eddie gets dressed and then drives to the hospital.

"Eddie I'm hurting now" I say when we're in the car.

"Don't worry babe ok we will be there in a few minutes."

10 minutes later, we get to the hospital. Eddie helps me in and I go into a wheelchair. They bring Eddie and I into the maternity ward where they run some tests. They called in to run a sonogram. She put the cold,clear gel on my stomach where the babies would be. I held Eddies hand tight through everything. The sonogram showed our daughter moving, but not our son. hooked up the heart beat machine. Amanda's heart was fine. It's sounded almost comforting. But they couldn't find a heart beat for Eric. They ran more tests and more and more doctors came in. I knew what the next few minutes would hold.

A few minutes later, was the only doctor in the room and the heart rate machine for the babies was the only machine on me. After almost a half an hour, they pronounced Eric dead.

"Patricia, Eddie, we ran all the tests that we could have possibly ran. Your daughters heart is fine, perfect even. But your son. He has no heart beat. The sonogram shows that he had a blood clot. It is 99.9 percent positive that he got that when you got shot. I know that this is hard to understand. One in every 3 pregnancies have to end this way. I'm very sorry for your loss. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you to find out what the next step that you want to take is." And left the room.

I cried and cried. How? How could this possibly happen. I sat up and Eddie rubbed my back while I buried my face in his chest. Some how, that always makes me feel better. Even Eddie starts to cry. I've never seen Eddie cry before. I couldn't even believe it.

Dr. Larson came in about an hour later. "Did you guys decide on what you want to do now?" I wiped away my tears, as did Eddie.

"We want to hold a memorial service, small maybe 20 people. And you would have to do surgery to get the baby out?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Dr Larson replied. "There's a few options here. We could set you up right now to go in to get the baby out and leave your daughter alone. Or we could set you up for a C-section and take both babies out."

"Would any of those hurt me or me daughter?"

"No,see your girl is very healthy. Even a little big for her age. So it wouldn't hurt her if we delivered her. As for you, nothing would really affect you." I look at Eddie.

"I want to deliver both babies today." I said.


	24. Chapter 23- Amanda Nicole Miller

-May 6,2014 2:24-

Patricia's POV

I just got out of surgery. I still can't feel anything under my chest because they numbed me. Eddie was next to me the whole time. He said that it was gross, but beautiful at the same time. I go back to my room and they bring Amanda to me. I held her in my arms for the first time. It was so beautiful. I started crying and Eddie as well.

"Can I hold my daughter?" Eddie asks me. He's sitting next to me on my bed and I hand him Amanda.

"She looks like you" he says to me. She has mostly brown hair. A combination of Eddie and I .

"I caught a glimpse of Eric." He said as he looks in my eyes. "So precious."

"Eddie what we need to understand is that Eric's gone, but I can tell that he still lives inside Amanda." He kisses my cheek.

"Can you get me Amanda's bottle? It's over there." I point to where the microwave is. He hands me back our daughter and gets her bottle. As I feed her, I look down at her.

"Eddie look she's opening her eyes for the first time." I slowly take the bottle out of her mouth and look at her eyes. Hazel.

"Hey there cutie I'm your mommy and this is your daddy" I say and I smile down at her. I put the bottle back in her mouth and then I burp her.

"You're great with her already" Eddie said to me.

"Well I do have 7 younger cousins. Wait, we have to call Joy and the others." I grab my cell phone, dial Joy and put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Joy" Eddie says.

"Hey, what's up neither of you really call me?"

"Well we wanted to say that I went into labor"

"Really?"

"Well no, just come to the hospital, Room 492. I'm not in labor anymore. But someone wants to meet you" I say.

"Ok I'll be there in an hour."

-1 hour later-

Joy's POV:

Jerome, Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Fabian and I all went to the hospital to see Patricia.

"Hi we're looking for Patricia Williamson" I say to the lady behind the check in counter.

"Go to floor 4, maternity ward, and pass through 4 sets of double doors. After that her room should be on the left". We did exactly what the lady told us to do. Jerome and I walk in first, followed by everyone else.

"Hey guys" I whisper.

"Hey Joy"

"Awe she's adorable! Where's your little boy?"

Patricia's POV:

"About that...what happened was he...Eddie I can't do it." I start crying. He rubs my back.

"Our little boy is with the angels. He died because of a blood clot." Eddie says.

"Patricia I'm sorry!" Amber said.

"It's ok...well it's not but were having a memorial service for him on May 18th. We would really appreciate it if you came." I said,

"Of course Tricia!" Joy said.

"But this is Amanda Nicole." I say as I look down at her.

"I love that name" Mara said.

"Here, who wants to hold her?"

"Me!" Joy said as I handed her Amanda.

"Eddie and I agreed that we want Joy and Jerome to be the godparents."

"Awe really trish?" Joy asked me.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Thanks Trixie" Jerome said.

* * *

**Amanda Nicole Miller**

**Born: May 6th 2014, 12:45pm**

**6lbs 8 ounces 20 inches**

**Parents: Patricia Willamson and Eddie Miller**

**Godparents: Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke **


	25. More Spoilers

So I better spoilers for you than I did last time. Well first I'm making a sequel, House of Anubis: Life After High School. I'm really excited about that!

So some of these chapters will be in this story, and some will be in the sequel.

You Got Accepted?

Amanda's First Trip to America

Happy Birthday Isabella and Anthony

Sarah Destiny Rutter

Graduation

Peddie Wedding

Prom

Secret Engagement

Learning to Crawl

First Halloween

2 year Fabina Anniversary

Jeroy Anniversary

Mickra Anniversary

Amfie Anniversary

Whodunnit?

Summer Nights

First Steps

First Words

First Christmas

New Years Party: Anubis Style

Michael Andrew Campbell

Funeral

We're Related?

Vacation!

* * *

**If you have any ideas for chapters let me know! I will probably do all of them(:**


	26. Chapter 24- Remembering Eric

-May 18th 2014-

Patricia's POV:

It's the day that Eddie and I have been trying to forget about. Saying goodbye to our little boy. I went into our closet and picked out a black lace dress. I put on high heels that made me look almost the same height as Eddie. I go into the living room to find Eddie trying to get Amanda to sleep.

"Come on doofus, it's time to go"

"Hold Amanda and I'll get the car started." He said as he handed me Amanda. I go out to the car a few minutes later to put our daughter in her car seat. I closed the door and go into the passenger side.

"Everyone's coming right?" Eddie asks me.

"Yeah, when we told them, they said that they would come."

Eddie pulled into the church parking lot and I spotted Joy and Jerome.

"Hey guys" I say as I go towards them with Amanda in my arms. We went inside and Eddie and I sat in front, with all of our friends behind us. I started to cry, Eddie knows that it's for the right reason. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear that everything is ok.

The priest said a few words, then invited Eddie and I to say a few (or many) words. I handed Amanda to Joy and followed Eddie up to the microphone. Honestly, I didn't care if my friends saw me cry. They've seen me cry other times too.

"Losing our son,it broke my heart in half. I couldn't believe it. I had many people to help Eddie and I through this tough time." I could feel a tear falling down my cheek. "But we know that he's in a better place. And even though his body is now not with us, his spirit will remain inside his sister." Eddie and I went back to our seats and I put my head on his shoulder.

After the ceremony, Eddie and I went back home. I took the dress off, put on sweats, took off my makeup and laid on the bed stomach down and crying in the pillow. Eddie put Amanda in her bassinet, come onto the bed and rubbed my back. It was very rare that Eddie saw me cry like this. I cuddled up on his chest and made him lay down. He stoked my hair while saying that everything is ok and that everything happens for a reason. I fell asleep quietly on his chest.

* * *

So this chapter had like no point and I had no clue what to write so yeah


	27. Chapter 25- Nina Comes Back

-May 21 2014-

Nina's POV

When I got to America almost 4 months ago, the doctors said that Gran had less than a month to live. But she is doing very well now. She was taken out of the hospital and I'm living with her.

I checked my phone. 7:24pm. That means that its midnight back in England. I glance at the group photo that we took the first day of school this year. Before the pregnancy pact. If you're wondering, I'm 9 months pregnant. Fabian and I have skype dated a few times. I knew that it was hard for him to see me go, but I should be back for graduation.

"Nina, I think that it would be best if you go back to England" Gran said when she saw me look at the picture on my phone.

"You sure Gran?"

"110% percent sure."

"Thanks Gran" I go upstairs to my room to collect my things.

Even though its midnight in England, I call Fabian to let him know that I'll be back the next day. Surprisingly, he answers.

"Nina! Hi!"

"Hi Fabes, what are you doing up so late?"

"Can't sleep"

"Ok, so I wanted to tell you that I'll be back for graduation and prom. I'm coming back tomorrow."  
"Really, that's so great! What time does your flight come in?"

"2pm your time."

"OK, I'll meet you at the airport."

"Sounds great"

"How's the baby?"

"Good, I'm due next month so it could be any time now."

"Sounds good to me…let me go its late and I don't want to wake anyone."

"Alright, love you"

"Love you too Neens, I'll see you tomorrow" and I hung up.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll have Fabian. And everyone else.

-Next Day-

(still Nina's POV)

I landed at the airport and I go and get my bags.

Then I see Fabian. I go towards him.

"NINA!"

"Hey Fabian."

We hug and it's so good to be in his arms again.

"How's everything been here in England?"

"Well the last few weeks have been a rollercoaster. Patricia found out that one of the twins died so there had to be an immediate surgery. They delivered the girl too. There was a memorial and everything, but I've never seen Patricia so down. They named the baby girl Amanda Nicole and they named the boy who died Eric Nicolas."

"Awe! How's everyone else?"

"Good, all the girls are taking online classes so they don't have to go to school. The boys are doing it too, expect for me, but I started yesterday. Eddie and Patricia have been coming over almost everyday with Amanda so that everyone can spend time with her. Joy has been having Braxton hicks contractions for the past few days. And everyone switched rooms so that they can be with their boyfriend or girlfriend."

"So basically its been busy here."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Fabian took my bag, got into his car and drove to Anubis.

"Amber insisted on throwing you a surprise party, I'm telling you now but just act surprised ok"

"Typical Amber"

We arrived at Anubis, Fabian took my luggage and we went inside. Amber was the only one to say surprise, probably because she's Amber.

All of us got sat around and talked and talked the night away.


	28. AN

**So this is not chapter. I wanted to let everyone know that I might stop this story because let's just face it, I suck at writing and I saw that Sibuna4260 was starting to just mad at people because there are so many Pregnancy Pact stories. **

**At first, I loved Sibuna4260's story so much that I decided to make one of my own. I give all the credit in the world to her. But now, I don't even know anymore **

**~Emily **


	29. Chapter 26- Sarah Destiny Rutter

-June 14th 2014-

Nina's POV

About 3 weeks later, Fabian and I were upstairs in our room where I was reading Divergent. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Fabian?"

"What's up Nina?" He questions me.

"I think I may be in labor..."

"Ok just relax. If you just worry, it will hurt more. We didn't even pack the bag and-" I cut him off.

"Fabian I think that you're the one here that needs a chill pill. And yes we have a bag packed, I packed one in America, just help me downstairs." I got up and we held my hand as I walked downstairs.

"GUYS IM IN LABOR" I scream so that everyone in the house can hear me. Trudy helps me into Fabians car and Fabian and I drive to the hospital. I got there and Dr. Larson checked my dilation. "2 centimeters Nina, looks like it's going to be a long night, labor might even last till last till tomorrow. I'll be back in an hour to check your dilation." Dr. Larson then left the room.

"Fabian call Patricia."

"Why?"

"Because I want her to be here when I give birth. She's the only one right now that knows how hard this is."

-On The Phone-

"Patricia?"

"What's up Fabian? Is Nina ok? The baby?" Ever since Patricia became a mom, she's gotten all soft.

"Listen, Nina wants you here when she gives birth. She says that you understand this."

"Umm..yeah I'll be there in a few minutes, let me just tell Eddie. Does she want anyone else?"

"Yeah, Amber"

"Ok we will be there in a few minutes."

PATRICIA'S POV:

I hung up with phone with Fabian.

"Eddie, Nina needs me and Amber to be at the hospital, can you put Amanda to bed?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks, her bottle is in the refrigerator, give her that at 7, then put her to bed. If she's still hungry after you put her to bed, give her a bottle"

"I know, I'm up with her all night every night." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to get Amber, She was picking out what outfit she's going to wear when she gives birth. Only Amber.

"Amber, Nina wants us at the hospital."

"But I need my pumps!"

"Yeah and I need my daughter. But sometimes you need to make important decisions, know come on." I grabbed my hand and basically dragged her away from her shoes, and I drove to the hospital.

"Nina Martin?" I said to the receptionist.

"She's in room 413." Amber and I followed the signs until we got to Nina's room.

I knocked on the door and Fabian signaled us to come in. Nina must of been having a contraction.

"Hey guys" I whispered.

"Hi" Nina said and she breathed which meant that she was done with that contraction.

"YAY MY BFFFA IS HAVING A BABY!"

"First Amber, don't scream, please, I beg of you and BFFFA?"

"Best Friend Forever From America? Duh?"

NINA'S POV

Patricia came next to my bed to put my hair up and Amber was complaining because I only had eyeliner on. Only my friends right.

The nurse came in to gave me the epidural and from that point i didn't feel any pain. After about 3 hours, surprisingly I was 10 centimeters.

"Nina are you ready to push?" Dr Larson said.

I looked at Fabian and nodded.

(A/N skipping this part)

A half an hour later, I hold my little daughter in my arms. Fabian sat next to me on the bed and looked at a beautiful baby girl. Patricia and Amber had left to call everyone to tell them that I had the baby.

"We're still going with Sarah Destiny Rutter?" Fabian asked me. We decided to name her Sarah Destiny because of Sarah Frobisher- Smythe and Destiny because it was our destiny to save the world and that helped us become the people we are today.

"Of course."

"What time was she born?" I asked Fabian. I was in to much pain to check the time when she was born.

"Midnight exactly. June 15th."

"That's weird"

Everyone came in about an hour later. Mostly everyone was in their pajamas, even Eddie who was holding a sleeping Amanda.

"I hope that Sarah is going to be as good as Amanda is" Nina said to Patricia.

Now that Patricia thinks about it, Amanda has been a pretty good baby. But Amanda caused Patricia to become softer and softer each day.

"We chose Amber and Alfie to be the godparents."

"SQUEEE THANK YOU NEENS!" Amber screamed.

"Amber hush please, not one but two babies sleeping here." Eddie said/snapped at her.

We talked and talked the night away, just like when Amanda was born. It just goes to show how close each of our friendships are.

* * *

**Sarah Destiny Rutter**

**June 15th 2014 at 12:00am**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Skin: Pale**

**Weight: 6lbs 10oz 22 inches**

**Parents: Nina Martin and FabIan Rutter**

**Godparents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis**


	30. Happy Birthday Anthony & Isabella

**So I changed the title of this story from** **_A Sisterhood Like No Other _****to ****_House of Anubis: 17 and Pregnant_**

* * *

-June 21 2014-

**_Joys POV_**

I was in bed listening watching TV with Jerome. All of a sudden, I felt the bed turn wet.

"Jerome?"

"What's up Joy?"

"I think I'm in labor."

He quickly got our packed hospital bag and we went downstairs and into the kitchen to tell Trudy. She wasn't there. Jerome went into Eddies room, since it was the nearest room that had people in it to find out what happened to Trudy.

JEROME'S POV:

"Eddie do you know where Trudy went?"

"Yeah, she went with Amber to the hospital. Ambers having the baby." I exited the room and went back to Joy.

"Ambers having the baby so Trudy went with her."

"Aww yay! Me and Amber are having our babies on the same day. Lets just go to the hospital. Quick. Please."

JOYS POV

We got to the hospital, Dr Larson came in to check my dilation.

"3 centimeters" she wrote it down on a clipboard and left the room.

The nurse came in to give me the epidural and then I went to sleep.

AMBERS POV

"Alfie Lewis we are never having sex again!" I screamed as a contraction started. They gave me the epidural a few hours ago but it seemed to wear off. Trudy left to check on Joy incase you were wondering.

came in to check my dilation.

"10 centimeters, you're going to have to push now Amber." I nodded at Alfie, then .

(A/N and skipping this part)

The nurses cleaned our baby girl off and gave her to me. She was beautiful. She mostly looked like me with her nose and mouth. Her skin color was light brown, almost a tan, a combination of Alfie and I.

"Do we have a name?" The nurse asked us. I looked at Alfie, as did he look at me. We knew what that meant.

"Isabella Grace Lewis." I said.

"Happy Birthday miss Isabella" I breathed at my beautiful daughter.

JOYS POV:

Trudy came in and helped me through the pain, as did Jerome. But once Alfie texted her that their baby was born, she left.

came to check my dilation once again, the 3rd time this hour because I was at 9 centimeters.

"10 centimeters Joy, you have to push now."

(A/N: andddd skipping this part)

After our son was born, they checked him and then handed him to me. He was so cute. A simple combination of Jerome and I.

"We're still going with the name he picked out?" Jerome whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I said looking down at my son.

The nurse wrote down his name. Anthony James Clarke.

Anthony was the only thing that Jerome and I needed in our lives.

* * *

Anthony James Clarke

Born: June 21 2014 at 11:13am

Length: 23 inches

Weight: 7lbs 7oz

Skin Color: Ivory

Eye Color: Blue

Parents: Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke

Godparemts: Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller

Isabella Grace Lewis

Born: June 21 2014 at 10:39am

Length: 21 inches

Weight: 7lbs 3oz

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Brown

Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis

Godparents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter


	31. Chapter 31- Graduation

3rd Person's POV- June 28th 2014

Today is graduation day for the Anubis residents.

Amber got all the girls to wear heels. She even got Patricia to wear a dress. Nina was wearing a lavender dress that was knee high, white heels and a necklace that Fabian once got her. Mara was wearing a light blue dress that covered her baby bump so she was satisfied .She begged and pleaded to Amber that she didn't want to wear heels because her back hurts when she wear high highs, but Amber needed every girl to wear heels. So she wore teal heels. Patricia wore a black lace dress with black heels and her engagement ring. Joy wore a red dress with red heels and sliver earrings. Amber was wearing a very light pink dress with white heels and gold hoop earrings.

They went downstairs, said goodbye to their babies and went off to the gradation. In case you were wondering, Trudy is watching the babies.

All of the students sat in their reserved spot.

1st row: Patricia, Joy, Eddie, Jerome, Fabian

2nd row: Nina, Amber, Alfie, Mick and Mara

Mr. Sweet then got on stage.

"I would like to start calling up the names of the Anubis residents."

"Mick Campbell"

"Jerome Clarke"

"Mara Jaffray"

"Alfie Lewis"

"Nina Martin"

"Joy Mercer"

"Eddie Miller"

"Amber Millington"

"Fabian Rutter"

"Patricia Williamson"

All of the graduates went to get their diploma and sat back down in their assigned seat.

"Will Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter come to the front of the gymnasium" where Mr. Sweet was standing to give the valedictorian speech.

"We learned a lot in these past few years. We learned to trust, accept and be there for each other, especially in this past year." Nina began.

"Most people know what they wanted to be when they grew up ever since they were little,but how many of those people actually set out to chase their dreams?"

"People say that high school is one of the most important years in your life and now we know why."

"In this year, we welcomed 4 new miracles into anubis house." Fabian added.

"We learned that life isn't a race, so don't rush into this. Since I came in Sophomore year (I know that's not how English schooling works but this is my story I can say what I want to) and ever since then, I knew that life would never be the same.

"Even if right now we don't know where we will go next year, we know that we will have the support of people who care about us. Teachers, principles, caretakers, students, and house mothers. This is the class of 2014."

At that moment, all the students threw their caps in the air in celebration and kissed their respective boyfriend/girlfriend. It was a perfect little celebration for everyone. They went back to the house to celebrate.

-At the house at the party-

(Still 3rd persons POV)

At the party, everyone had there parents there. Even Nina had Gran to celebrate with. Most of the parents are mushing about how cute all the babies were, especially Isabella. Amber said from the day that she born, that Isabella was a little princess.

Patricia and Eddie walked in last with baby Amanda. Patricia then saw her mom.

"I have nothing to say to you" Patricia snapped at her mother, Elizabeth.

"Then let me do the talking. Lets go in the hallway." Patricia and Eddie (Eddie gave Amanda to Joy) followed Elizabeth into the hallway.

"I'm very sorry Patricia. I knew that I shouldn't have said the things that I said the minute that I saw you leave. I never knew that it impacted you so much."

"YOU'RE JUST SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I COULD'VE HAVE HURT MY BABIES, OH WAIT ONE OF THEM IS DEAD!" Patricia knew that it bringing up Eric was a touchy subject for her Eddie but she just needed to get her feelings out. Eddie just rubbed her shoulders from behind her to try to calm her down. And it worked.

"Look, I'm very sorry about your little boy. I'm sorry for both of you." Elizabeth replied.

By this time, Eddie and Patricia were so sick of getting sympathy from people.

"I'll forgive you if...IF you promise me to be apart of Amanda's life."

"You have a deal baby girl." They hugged and went back to the party.

"Joy, Jerome, a word." Joy's parents, Chelsea and Fredrick said.

Joy handed Amanda back to Patricia and handed Anthony to Amber.

They went into the hallway.

"We are very sorry that we decided to disown you Joy" Chelsea said.

"And we're talking about this because?..." Joy answered.

"Because now we realize that we will miss out on everything with Anthony if we don't make up with you" Fredrick stated.

"I- we" Joy started as she looked at Jerome and then her parents "will never forgive you for what you did. You had us scared that we would have to tell Anthony one day that her grandparents disowned his mom because he was born! But I will forgive you for Anthony's sake." They hugged and went back to the party.

"Amber can I talk to you for a second?" Alfie said to his hopefully bride-to-be.

"Sure" and Alfie took Amber outside to where it was a full moon and a clear sky. It was one of those nights where you could see thousands of stars.

"Alfie Lewis what are we doing out here! It's almost 11:00!" Amber screeched.

Alfie checked his watch. 11:01. Perfect. He got one knee and said "Amber Millington, will you marry me?"

"Of course Alfie!" He slipped the ring on her finger and the both of them kissed passionately. "Did you realize what time I proposed to you at?"

"No, why?"

"11:01, November 1st. The day we got together."

"Awe Alfie!"

"Only the best for my princess"

* * *

Hope you all liked that chapter and the Amfie moment at the end!

Next Chapter: (last chapter) PROM!


	32. Prom

June 29th 2014

It was the day that every high school senior looks forward to. Senior prom. Even though most people don't get pregnant their senior year at boarding school, it was truly a year to remember.

Nina's POV:

It was the night of senior prom. All of us (all of the girls) were getting ready in either Fabian and I's room or Joy and Jerome's room. All the guys were downstairs in Patricia and Eddie's room and Mick and Mara's room.

I wore a floral dress with black flats. I had a red-orange nail polish color and peach lipstick. I put a sliver hoop necklace around my neck and a peach colored flower headband in my hair. Amber had straightened my hair.

Amber wore a (very) puffy dress that was knee height. It altered colors from white to light pink to hot pink. She wore red nail polish and 4 inch white heels with sparkles at the end. She had her Chanel bracelets that were black and white and her white Chanel pocketbook. And we put on bright pink lipstick. Amber had her hair with many curls in it. That's why her hair was only up to her shoulders.

Joy's dress was red and it got longer in the back than it was in the front. She put on red heels and heart earings. She had a red (starting to see a theme here?) hand purse with a red flower headband. Her hair was in a braid that she let hang on her shoulders. (Like Katniss from THG)

After all of the girls practically begged Patricia to wear a dress, she wore a black one

that was knee height and had lace on top. She wore black combat boots, but they were fancier than the ones that she usually wears, black bracelets that had stars on them on one wrist and on the other she had 3 black bracelets. One had an infinity sign on it, one was a fishtail and one had "love" in scripted letters on it. Patricia had a black pocketbook that had spikes on it and her engagement ring. Her hair was curled more than usual.

And lastly, Mara wore a blue dress that went about half way down her thighs. Everyone of us girls was surprised to see Mara like that. She didn't want people to know that she was pregnant again so usually she usually tried to hide it but tonight was different. She had pink lipstick with tan heels that looked a little like sandals and a tan pocketbook. Her hair was in a small braid on the right side of her head to the other and a side ponytail. (Like Patricia's hair in season 2 when her and Eddie danced together for the first time)

We had Amanda and Isabella and the boys had Anthony and Sarah. Amber wanted her daughter to experience fashion for the first time, but you guessed it, she was asleep. Even though Mara already said that she wouldn't find out what the baby is, we all want it to be a boy. There's already 3 girls and one boy. Joy says that Anthony needs a friend. Amber disagrees and says that it is perfectly fine for boys to hang around girls. But then Joy always snaps back that she doesn't want her little boy to end up with purple lipstick and green hair. It's always something with those two.

Fabian took Sarah and Anthony upstairs so that we can put them in their cribs. For now, whenever Trudy babysits them, we use the attic as a room for all of them. I put Sarah in her crib, Amber put Isabella in her crib after reminding her that it's never too early to start playing around with makeup. Patricia put Amanda in her crib, and Joy did the same thing.

We met our respective boyfriends\fiancés at the bottom of the staircase. Eddie gave Patricia a red rose that she put in her hair, Jerome gave Joy a pink one that she put on her wrist, Mara put hers on her hair, as did Amber and I.

All of us arrived at prom and the theme was "A Night In The Clouds" (you would get that if you a Sonny with A Chance kid growing up) much to Patricia and Eddie's disapproval.

We danced to the song "Best Song Ever". The prom planner, Connie said that it was appropriate because it was about dancing,

Maybe it's the way she walked

Straight into my heart and stole it

Through the door and past the guards

Just like she already owned it

I said, "Can you give it back to me?"

She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"

And we danced all night to

The best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

'Cos we danced all night to

The best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes... Woo!

Said her name was Georgia Rose

And her daddy was a dentist

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

I said, "Can I take you home with me?"

She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"

And we danced all night to

The best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

'Cos we danced all night to

The best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes... Woo!

You know, I know, you know

I'll remember you

And I know, you know, I know

You'll remember me

You know, I know, you know

I'll remember you

I know, you know, I hope you'll remember

How we danced

How we danced (One, two, one, two, three,four)

How we danced all night (How we danced)

To the best song ever

We knew every line (We knew every line)

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

'Cos we danced all night to (We danced, we danced)

The best song ever (It's always something like this)

And we danced all night

To the best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her (That I won't forget her)

'Cos we danced all night to

The best song ever (Best song ever)

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes... Woo!

Best song ever

It was the best song ever

It was the best song ever

It was the best song ever

After the song was over, the girls and I went to get some punch. One of the most popular girls in school, Nikki came over to us.

"Oh look, it's the sluts"

"Excuse me?" Patricia replied.

"You heard me bitches. You and your little devils should go to Hell." That's when the boys came over.

"What were you just saying to these girls?" Jerome said. Even though we all know that they heard what Nikki had said.

"Just because your little boyfriends are here, doesn't mean that I can't hurt you."

"Do you know how I am?" Eddie asked. "Im the principal's son. You know what that means? If anyone threats my fiancé or friends, I can do anything that I have to do to protect them."

"You don't have to do this." Patricia whispered to him. He just ignored her. Nikki just walked away.

"Thanks Eddie" we all screeched and hugged him.

"Anything for my girls"

"HEY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY JUNIOR" Jerome said.

"I meant it as friends Jerome. Like I would go anything for these girls. Their like my sisters."

Joy's POV

We went back to dancing and Jerome dragged me to a corner of the room.

"What do you want Clarke?"

"Just listen to me Joy. For 2 minutes. Please. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I remember when I first met you, we were in 7th grade and you had green and blue colored braces with glasses. I saw you become the girl you are now. Brown contacts and straight teeth. You are so perfect and beautiful. I had a crush on you since the first day I saw you. September 2, 2008. What I'm trying to say is Joy Klariza Mercer, will you marry me?" I felt the inside of my eyes start to become full of tears.

"Yes of course." I said as he put the ring on my finger. We kissed deeply and went back to our friends like nothing ever happened.

"Hey guys" I said as I took a sip of water.

"Joy is that a ring on your finger?" Amber asked.

"Maybe..." I said as I smiled.

"AHHH JEROY WEDDING!" Amber screeched.

"Amber shut your lips." Jerome said.

"Time to announce Prom King and Queen" the head cheerleader Lexi said.

"This should be fun" Patricia said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Trixie wouldn't it be fun to win? Prom Queens live on average 5 years older than normal people."

"Yeah but then I have to see you all die."

"Oh hush your mouth"

Patricia's POV:

"The Prom King is Eddie Miller!" Lexi announced.

Eddie went up and got "his crown". Everyone could tell that it was one of those cheap crowns that you give 3 year olds and say that you're a prince or princess.

"And the Prom Queen is Patricia Williamson."

I went up silently. I knew that it had to be a joke or rigged or something. Lexi gave me a diamond tiara and I placed it on top of my curls. Eddie and I went down the steps so that we could enjoy our dance, even though we both didn't want to do it.

The song "Because You Loved Me" came on and Eddie and I started dancing.

"I hate this. I'm not a princess or a queen. I'm not "that type" that wants to become a Prom Queen. I don't even know why I'm here dancing with you." Eddie spinned me around.

"Trixie you're here because no one could ever do what you did this year. You came up with the idea to make all of your lives worth while. You were shot in the arm and you still managed to be alright. Our son would have been proud of you. I know what it felt like to do all of that this year. But I knew that you could do it babe. Now, you can tell Amanda that you were a queen, and not just mine. Everyone thinks of you differently now. Through everything we've been through together, right now in time, with having Amanda and dancing with you is probably the best thing that I could ask for." I put my head on his shoulder and he put my arms around my waist. We didn't care that everyone was watching. To us, we were the only ones in the room. The song eventually ended and we went back to our friends.

"I told you that you could do it!" Joy said and she hugged me. After a few more songs, we stepped out of the school for the last time and we went back to anubis house where everything was packed. There were boxes everywhere. Most of the beds were stripped so it was just a mattress.

But we still had one more night here, and we knew exactly how to spend it.

* * *

**So this isn't the last chapter. One more. AND THEN A SEQUAL! **


	33. Chapter 33- One More Night

Previously on House of Anubis: 17 and Pregnant:

"I told you that you could do it!" Joy said and she hugged me. After a few more songs, we stepped out of the school for the last time and went back to Anubis house where everything was packed. There were boxes everywhere. Most of the beds were stripped so it was just a mattress.

But we still had one more night here, and we knew exactly how to spend it.

3rd Person POV:

All of the students sat down in the living room. Their babies were sleeping in the attic and were in Trudy's care so that the graduates can have a few more hours together, like it used to be.

Patricia and Eddie sat on the couch, Jerome sat on the chair and Joy sat on the arm on it. Amber and Alfie were on the same couch as Patricia and Eddie but on the opposite side. Mick and Mara sat on the couch across from Amfie and Peddie. Fabian sat on the same couch as them and Nina sat on his lap.

"So that's it, were just done here." Nina said.

"We still have 12 hours. Let's make the most of it" Joy replied.

"So we can have a food fight?" Alfie implied.

"Alfie that's gross! Remember when you threw spaghetti at me in freshman year? I completely ignored you!"

"The same night I got water thrown on me" Nina added as she looked at Patricia.

"You were a newbie! What was I supposed to do? Be nice and welcome you?" Patricia replied to Nina's scolding.

"Yes!" everyone said.

"Wasn't that the year that I went missing?" Joy asked. Nina, Fabian, Joy and Patricia had explained the whole Joy situation to Eddie.

"Yeah, 9th grade." Fabian said.

"Remember in 11th grade when Jeroy first kissed?" Amber asked. (Lets just say that Amber was there for that)

"How could we forget, it was basically a make out session!" Mara said.

"You were just jealous that I had Jerome and you didn't!" Joy snapped.

"It was a joke Joy. J-O-K-E. You know what this don't you? Because you are one!"

"MARA!" everyone yelled at her.

"I'm sorry ok. Truth is I was jealous of Jerome and Joy. But now after everything that each of us have been through, I respect them as a couple and I'm over the moon excited that they are getting married."

"It's fine Mara. Believe me; I've been called more than a joke. And you're pregnant, I know that everyone was moody when they were pregnant." Joy said.

Eddie coughed, said "Patricia" and coughed again. Patricia just slapped him in the back of the head for that.

"I remember when I first came to Anubis. It was me, Joy, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie. We were in 7th grade. Jerome, Alfie and I shared a room, as did Joy and Trixie. Patricia had glasses and braces, so did Joy. Alfie had a retainer that he always threw away by accident. And Jerome had acne. We were normal 12 year olds." Fabian said.

"You said you would never speak of when we were little again!" Alfie, Jerome, Joy and Patricia said together. Clearly, they were all embarrassed about their look just 5 short years ago.

"BUT, Patricia got green contacts and her teeth became straight, Alfie learned to not throw away the retainer, Joy got brown contacts, and her teeth became the way they are today. And eventually, Jerome's acne cleared up."

"And you told this very embarrassing story of us because….?" Jerome asked Fabian.

"I felt like it" That had to be the lamest excuse ever. Well one thing that you should know about Fabian is that he is VERY bad at telling excuses. Mostly because he never had to use one. He was always the kid that did his homework, was honest and that's why he's the person he is today.

"And then Mara came, then Amber, Mick, Nina, and then Eddie." Fabian added

"We all changed these past few years. I've seen Patricia go from a bitchy person who loved to pull pranks, make fun of people and pour various liquids on people to a person that actually has a heart." Nina said.

"That was almost, slightly touching Nina but I swear on my life if you ever say anything like that again, I will pour a "various liquid" in your face." Patricia added.

"Remember when Mick went to Australia?" Amber said.

"Yeah that was the worst day of my life. I hated seeing him go!" Mara replied to Amber's memory.

"I know you did Mars, but I'm not going back" Mick said before he kissed her forehead.

"And then there was the time where Fabian and I danced in the hallway. The lights on the stairs, dimmed lights, everything was beautiful." Nina she said we she remembered a memory with her boyfriend.

Fabian kisses her and then Nina fell asleep on him.

"We should all get to bed." Fabian said.

"Ahhh dude, we don't have beds,we have mattresses." Eddie said.

"He has a point" Jerome agreed.

"How about Mick and Mara take me and Eddies room, Eddie and I take the couch, Joy and Jerome can sleep in Amber and Alfie's room. I think that in the laundry room there's an air mattress that Amber and Alfie can sleep on." Patricia said. "And Fabian and Nina take the other couch."

Alfie went into the laundry room. As soon as he got the mattress, he remembered. In freshman year, he spent a lot of time in there. He was there when Patricia had nightmares and when he promised Amber a date in there, but it never happened. Alfie left the room and plugged the mattress in the outlet so it could blow up.

"Alfie Lewis I am not sleeping on that thing!" Amber screeched.

"It's this or the floor Amber"

"Suddenly me and this mattress became best friends." She joked.

They all fell asleep wondering about what their future would hold.

The next morning they gathered all of their belongings, and left Anubis House for the last time.

Good bye Frobisher Smythe High School

* * *

**So that was the ending. The students remembering the times that they had in the house. I'm going to try my super hardest the sequel up today but no promises. **

**xoxo! **


End file.
